rpdimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutor Helmet
The Tutor Helmet is a rare tool that can teach any standard move or Advanced Move to the wearer, as long as there is a Program Disk or Combo Disk inserted. Tutor Helmets can be used to teach any move to any Pokemon, regardless of type or usage. Depending on how compatible the move is with the user's current form, the move can take from 10 minutes to 6 hours of continuous training to master. A Pokemon can learn any number of regular moves with the Tutor Helmet, but any Advanced Moves learned from it will still count under the five-move AM limit. Usage The Tutor Helmet boots up as soon as a disc is inserted and the helmet is placed on the user's head. After loading from the disc, the helmet taps into the user's mind and relays instructions telepathically. It provides information about the move, the compatibility rating, training recommendations, and detailed step-by-step instructions on how to perform the move. The Tutor Helmet's internal computer determines the best way to hone the skills required for using the move by relating it to the user's current form, skills, and moves. It also provides a visual demonstration of how a Pokemon with the user's species could perform the move. The helmet has three differently-colored buttons on the front. The green button provides "stimulation", or a mechanically assisted channeling of energy required for the move. The red button halts the stimulation so that the user may practice channeling the energy on his/her own. The yellow button repeats the instructions given for the move. Compatibility (Standard moves) Moves are categorized into five general levels of compatibility: *'Very High' (10 minutes): The move being taught is an Egg Move or a move available to the user's evolution. *'High' (30 minutes): The move is the same type as the user, or can be learned by TM/HM in Dimension Number 1. *'Normal' (1 hour): The user can learn other moves of the same type, or has the necessary equipment (e.g. a beak or horns for Drill Peck). *'Low' (3 hours): The move does not fit any of the above criteria. *'Very Low' (6 hours): The move does not fit any of the above criteria and is a type that conflicts with one or more of the user's. Compatibility (Advanced Moves) Advanced Moves are much more difficult to learn, as many of them require a large amount of energy and skill to use. Advanced Moves come from the rare Advanced Disks. *'High' (2 hours): The move is already in more than one pool that the user can access. *'Normal' (6 hours): The move is already in only one pool that the user can access. *'Low' (12 hours): The move is not in any pool that the user can access. *'Very Low' (24 hours): The move is not in any pool that the user can access and is a type that conflicts with the user. *'Super Low' (48 hours): Very Low criteria, and the move is one higher level than the user can currently use. *'Near-Impossible' (96 hours): Very Low criteria, and the move is two or more higher levels than the user can currently use. Note: If the move is a higher level than what the user has access to, the compatibility level drops by one. If the move is two or more levels higher, the combatibility level drops by two. If, for instance, a Skitty wants to learn Rock Rocket, the compatibility would drop from Low to Very Low.